


Seduced by a Vampire

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla Sexy Time [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Hypnotism, Laura's POV, Mind Control, POV First Person, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creature of incredible power is snatching women from their bedrooms. The entire village is terrified. But Laura feels that there is nothing to fear. That is, until she is awoken at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced by a Vampire

The village of Silas was wrought with superstition. The village sat next to a great mountain, and lay in the middle of a vast and dark forest. It was the kind of place one would read of in fairy tales. Or perhaps, stories of a more sinister nature. Stories of monsters in the dark, of creatures which fed on the flesh of man. And it seemed to many in the village that one such monster was real. Many women went missing from their bedrooms. Never was there a sign of a fight or struggle. No screams that women are well known for making. They simply vanished. My father, as was his custom, was as paranoid as the townsfolk. We lived in the great castle, high above the village. My room had a view of Silas and the great forest that surrounded it. But my father worried that we were not safe enough. He had doubled the guards, insisted that every door and window be locked the moment that darkness fell. Tonight was a good night for scary stories. The clouds were grey and cold, yet the full moon shone brightly down upon the village. I went to bed that night feeling as safe as one could. If such a monster existed, it would be foolish to come for me.

A sudden crash woke me before I had a chance to dream. As my eyes recovered sight, I saw the window was open. I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes as I walked to close it. The wind felt like ice upon my skin, and I was glad to close the window and lock it. Only.. I had locked it earlier. Perhaps my memory was fuzzy, but I recall locking it myself. Still, I paid it no concern. I turned back to return to my bed, and there was a woman. I only had a split second to look at her. She had black hair, and blacker eyes. Her skin was white and cold. She was pretty, and she was youthful. The same age as me, at a guess. She blew something in my face, and suddenly, sleep took me. Before I could scream, or yell, I felt faint. As my body fell to the floor, the woman picked me up. I fell into her arms, and sleep took me again. And yet, I could feel everything around me. We left the warmth of the castle, and I felt the icy wind upon my skin once again. I felt us move at speeds that felt impossible. I could smell the forest, the nearby trees. I even heard animals on occasion. We were moving deep into the forest. Deeper than even the bravest men of Silas feared to tread. Then, the smells of the forest were went away. Sleep took me completely.

I woke slowly, aching and barely able to move. I felt like I had walked for a hundred miles. I felt I was on a decent bed, with enough room for two people. But my surroundings were unusual. It was a cave. Water was dripping down the walls. Several candles were lit across the room. It only took me a second to realise I was in danger. I tried to get up, but my body was not ready. The mere act of attempting to move made every bone in my body feel heavy. Then I heard a voice.

"Ah, good. You're finally awake." the voice said. I managed to move my head to look in front of the bed. And there was the woman. She stood at the edge of the bed, eyeing me like a slice of ham. I did not enjoy the feeling of being near her.

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" I asked. All I could do was talk.

"My name is Carmilla. And I brought you here because I wanted us to be alone. I didn't want to worry about your idiot father walking in on us." she explained. She crawled up to me like a great cat. I tried to move away, but I was locked in place. She gently caressed my skin. I tried to hold my breath as she felt every inch of my flesh, worried she might start to feast like a bear. "Such a gentle little thing. So innocent, so tame. Afraid of being improper. But, oh, what's that?"

"What are you talking about?" I said. The way she stared at me felt odd. Like she was staring into me, and then right through me.

"There's a fire in you. You've thought about the servants. Those little hands, always working. You've wondered what they look like under their uniforms." she said. How could she have known this? These were my deepest, darkest desires. She was looking into my mind. Suddenly, I felt completely powerless. Like this creature had the power of a nation, and I was nothing but a mouse. "But you've never made love. Never satisfied those desires. But you've contemplated. You've considered it. You've even planned it a few times. But always too scared to go through with it."

"Leave me be, you vile witch." I said in response. I was scared beyond reason. That was an attempt to gain some courage, but it failed. Carmilla merely laughed.

"You think me a witch? Aw, cutie. I'm so much more than that. Now: look into my eyes." Carmilla replied. I looked back at her, and her eyes were glowing red. As red as blood. I could not avert my eyes. They were perfect eyes, I stared right into them, not wanting to look away. Deep down, some part of me knew what was happening. She was taking control of me, of my body, But by then, any chance of escape was gone. She had me in her grasp. There was no leaving now. All I could do was wait and see what she had planned for me. "You will obey my every command. I am your mistress, and you will obey me. Understand?"

"..Yes...mistress..." I said. I felt sleepy, yet I was completely awake. As if my mind was resting, but my body was acting of it's own accord. Whatever spell she was casting on me, it was working. I felt powerless, completely at her mercy.

"Good. Now kiss me." she commanded. I felt my body sit up. My lips reached forward, eager to meet hers. Some part of me was trying to resist her control, but it's influence of me was only growing smaller by the second. When our lips met, it evaporated, leaving me totally under her control. Somehow, I could hear her voice inside my head. Guiding me, showing me what to do. I extended my tongue to meet hers. She deepened the kiss, and I felt her tongue explore my mouth. She stopped the kiss, and she looked back into my eyes. Those blood red circles enticed me again. "Do you enjoy kissing girls?"

"Yes, mistress." I admitted. She moved around and sat behind me. I felt her gently kiss my neck and stroke my arm.

"Then you're going to enjoy this even more." she said. Then, without warning, she ripped my nightgown completely. Within a second, my chest was exposed. And somehow, it felt good. Freeing, almost. As she kissed my neck, she held my breasts, squeezing them and playing with my nipples. I had never felt anything like this before. "Now, spread your legs." she said. Yet again, my body obeyed. My legs permitted her entrance. Her hand slowly moved down my stomach, under what remained of my nightgown. Down to my womanhood. Somewhere no one, not even myself had ventured. But the moment she touched me there, I felt nothing but joy. I could not control myself. I moaned the second her finger plunged into me. I tried to control my voice, to keep quiet. I feared if I made too much noise, this demon would end me. But it seemed she did not feel the same way as I. "Don't be shy. Moan, scream, swear, let the world hear your lust for me."

"Gah.. fuck.. please..mistress, I- cannot contr- fuck!!" I pleaded. But soon, I could not speak. I moaned and screamed, but no word left my mouth. My body felt like it was burning, and yet it felt wonderful. My blood was pumping through me, my heart racing out of control. Carmilla would not cease her assault on me. She only got faster as she continued. Soon, I felt it was building up to something. I did not know what. I screamed with every breath. My jaw dropped, every muscle in me felt tight. Then, all of a sudden, it was too much. I could make no noise, not even to scream of pleasure. I fell silent, and Carmilla continued her work. Then, suddenly, a tsunami of pleasure flooded every inch of me. From my womanhood, through my veins and all the way up to my head, it broke me. I screamed like a wild animal, and then, I could only breath, as if I had been drowning. Carmilla released me from her grip, and I fell to the bed, exhausted. "Wh- what happened? What did you do to me?"

"That, cutie, was what making love feels like. Much better than you imagined, wasn't it?" Carmilla said. She still stood on all fours over me like a panther. And even if I was no longer under my spell, no muscle in me had any energy. I could not move. Then, suddenly, she had fangs. Sharp, white fangs. My eyes widened in fear, and she plunged her fangs deep into my neck. I didn't scream, somehow she was stopping me. Like her bite took my voice away. Then, I felt blood leave my neck. She was drinking my blood. The sleepiness of earlier was back, but now my body felt it too. I was fading away. And yet, as she drank my blood, something else was entering my veins.


End file.
